Monument to our sin's
by casturchin248
Summary: What if I told you that the monuments In Washington D.C. were not only to remember those fallen in those wars but also to remind us of the sin's committed in those wars. this story fallow two young men and the sin's they both see and commit in world war t
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

December 10 1941

"And what branch of the military would you like to join?" Asked the recruitment officer.

"The marines," I replied.

"And what is you name again?"

"Tanner Janczuk."

"Ok then tanner we will let you know when you will be shipped off to boot camp have a nice day."

"Thank you," i replied and left.

As I left the recruitment office I stepped in to blinding light of December 1941. So I decided to take it al in before I left. The reason I joined the marines was that my brother was on the U.S.S Arizona and I wanted some revenge. Mom and Dad were against and didn't want to lose another son to the Japanese. But I didn't care I just wanted to kill the Japanese. I walked down the street of a cold winter day trying to take in as much of what I saw. Automobiles roared past me in the street, people walking beside with grief, pain, sorrow, struck upon their face. Most still in shock about Pearl Harbor. The worst part is, I acted like nothing happened. I had just lost my brother and I acted like it was any other day. Me and my brother were inseparable. He had always made time for me, no matter what. Man I miss him we had a lot of good times growing up. I walked home and it took me about half an hour to get home. I walked up the old wood steps of the patio and listened to them creak.

"Tanner is that you, dear." Asked my mom.

"Ya mom it's me." I replied

You couldn't get up those stairs without her hearing you. It was her eary waning system, and it was a good too.

"Well hurry up inside, or you will freeze out there."

"Ok mom, I'm coming."

"Good, supper is almost ready and you father will be home soon."

"Ok mom thanks."

I opened the door, hung up my coat and started to walk down the hall looking at the photographs hanging on the wall. Old family members, my parents on their wedding day,

My brother Mark as a baby and growing up, me as a baby and growing up and then the both of us. I miss him so much.

"Hey mom, what are we having for supper?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs dear."

"Okay mom thanks."

"Your father's Home."

"What makes you sa..."

"I'M HOME!" Yelled my father before I could finish my sentence.

Did I mention how good those steppes warned my mother?

"Come sit honey and have some spaghetti." said my mother.

My father quickly sat down.

"Hey guys before we start I have something I want to say," I said.

"Well what is it son," replied my father.

"I have enlisted in the marines,"

"WHAT," screamed my father, "Why would you do that!"

"Mark would have done the same thing and you know it!"

My mother started crying and I knew why. My father in his furry stood up from the table and left to cool down.

"Mother are you mad at me." I asked

"No, I'm just going to miss you so much. Promise me you come back home to us."

"I will mom, I promise."

I don't make a promise's I can't keep and I'm not about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December 15 1941 "Black cats" squadron air base, California

"And what do we have here!"

"Give it back."

"Have you been holding out on me Tom?"

"God dam it I said give it back."

I stood in the door way and watched two men fight over a picture of a pretty girl like a pair of five year olds fighting over a toy. Yet they could walk to the nearest store and problem find a girl even prettier. Only problem was that officers were the only ones allowed off base. And from the looks of it, these two are not officers. They continued to fight a little bit longer and before too long they noticed me.

"Who the fuck are you," asked the one that stole the picture. He was a large man. Large enough that I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

"I'm Gage Peterson. I'm your new gunner," I replied.

"Well then, I'm Mark the other gunner," he replied "And this Is Tom, our navigator."

"Mark can I have the picture back now?" Ask Tom.

"Ya man here you go." and he handed Tom back the picture, "Our pilot and co-pilot are out on the town. So take any bed that's empty."

"Thanks," I replied. "Any of these bunks free?"

"The one on the far left is," replied Mark.

"Thanks," I replied.

I sat my bag down at the end of the bed and laid down. It may have been six a clock an night but i fell asleep. Not on purpose but I had a long day.

December 16 1941. the next morning

I was awoken by the blinding light of someone leaving the tent and laughter. A parentally I fell asleep in my uniform. Not my best idea. My eyes slowly began to adjust to the dimly lighted barracks. When my eyes did adjust I saw a man shaving in a mirror. He had brown eyes and a slightly pointed face that seemed almost devilish to me.

And then he spoke.

"Ah. Now that you are awake congrats are in order I suppose."

"What for," I replied.

"For you my boy, on becoming my new gunner, and you're the first person that I've seen sleeping in their uniform before."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure. Anyways now that you are up you want to go get some grub."

"Sounds good, where we are going."

"The main mess hall." he replied as we walked out of the barracks," the camp is split in to two parts. The west half of the camp is for all high ranking officers, the east half is for pilots and their crews."

"Why is that?"

"Not sure, it was like that when me and the crew got here."

"Well ok then," I replied as we walked in the mess hall. We hopped in the food line and got French toast. After we got some food we sat down with the rest of the crew.

"So this is our new gunner." Ask a man how I could only assume was the co-pilot.

"ya, this is him."

"Well then it's nice to meet you, my name is Darren blankenchip junior, or DJ to my friends. And you are…"

"I'm gage Peterson," I replied

"Well the gage it is nice to meet you, you already meet tom and mark and that sorry son of a bitch sitting next to you is Robbie, our pilot."

"I know you guys my not like it but what happened to the gunner before me?"

"Poor Dave." I heard tom mumble.

"We were on a training run a week ago and we had to do an emergency bailout, both of Dave's shuts failed."

"Spat." Said mark.

"I'm sorry guys." I replied

"It's ok. He was a good man made everyone around him smile." Said DJ

"On a different note do you know when we are shipping out to the pacific?" Asked Tom.

"Not sure yet but when we know, you will be the first to know." Replied Robby.

"Thanks guys." He replied.

Ya, life with these guy wasn't too bad. I had new brothers and I intended to keep all of the throughout this war.


End file.
